


Five More Minutes

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemFeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> hey! could you write a caroljess story with carol being a complete sleepy dork and refusing to let a slightly experated jess out of bed in the morning? ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Five more minutes,” Carol groaned, nuzzling further into Jessica’s chest. Her voice was groggy with sleep and her blonde hair was a complete mess of bed head.

“You said that five minutes ago.” Jess pointed out. She’d been saying it every five minutes for the past hour, actually.

They didn’t usually get Sundays off. Being an Avenger meant long, erratic hours. Today they actually got to sleep in though. No distress signals had been emitted, no one had called either of them in for back up, and no ominous crashing noises had occurred nearby. They might actually get a full Sunday to themselves. A whole day off, full of possibility. If Carol would just get up!

“It’s nearly nine am, Danvers. C'mon.” Jessica tried to extrapolate herself from Carol’s death grip around her waist, but that was so much easier said than done. She had super strength even when she was asleep, and damn if she wasn’t determined to keep Jessica in bed with her.

Carol didn’t articulate an actual reply, she just sort of groaned and buried her face into the soft fabric of Jess’s white pajama shirt.

Jess sighed, and relaxed a little in the grasp of Carol’s warm embrace. She brought her hand to Carol’s soft hair, stroking it gently. “If you get up I’ll make you pancakes?” She suggested.

Carol groaned again, and it sounded like she did want them but not more than she wanted to stay in bed.

Jessica knew that she had already lost if she was resorting to bribery but she had to try. “What about French toast? With chocolate sauce?”

Carol made a fist of Jessica’s shirt, clutching her clothes. “Juss s'wanna lay… don’ get up yet… s'not th'same layin.. n'bed withou'you.”

Jessica softened all at once. Even though she’d been awake for almost two hours, and even though she was more than ready to start the day, she wrapped her arms around Carol’s shoulders and held her close. “Okay,” she gave in. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
